


Siren

by Johniarty



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, Journal, M/M, Reflection, Roleplay, Voice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 02:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johniarty/pseuds/Johniarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sherlock says his name, the world comes to a stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siren

**Author's Note:**

> This was a VERY short drabble I wrote for my John Watson roleplay blog- I wanted a bit of fluff, considering my current thread is very dark.

_John._

A simple thing- my name. One word. And yet, to hear it in his voice… It sounds like the most important word in the English language. It’s always loaded with context; from his tone, I can tell if he’s indignant, angry, proud, aroused, bored, frustrated, tired… So much. One word. One name.

_John._

It surpasses vocalization. If he texts me, I hear it against my ear as though he were right beside me.

_John._

_-SH_

And, even in a medium without inflection, I know which ‘John’ it is.

His voice is a funny thing, tangible, a moster tamed by skillful hands that still loves to bite and slash through the air, a weapon closely guarded, but woe to anyone it’s unleashed upon. If he’s angry it breaks like a whip upon your back, parting your skin, raising welts where it connects. If he’s content, it’s a soothing balm massaging itself into your muscles, leaving peace in its wake.

When he’s aroused, it’s a fountain of warm milk chocolate. Delicious, smooth, leaving you craving more. It reverberates through you, melting you, dragging it into its dark depths…

And that, of course, is the best _John_.


End file.
